Cyber-drabbles
by OrangeMetallique
Summary: 10 drabbles, un épilogue, de la cybernétique et une affaire impossible.
1. Central Processing Unit

Auteur : OrangeMetallique

Note : Cette fic contient 10 drabbles qui forment une histoire, mais qui peuvent être lus séparément et pourquoi pas vous inspirez à votre tour. La plupart des drabbles font 100 mots, mais comme la définition de drabble diffère selon les personnes, j'ai décidé de faire parfois des chapitres de 200 ou 300 mots tout ronds quand l'histoire était impossible à faire tenir sur 100 mots. Bonne lecture.

Crédits : _Sherlock_ at Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

* * *

« Bonjour, détective. »

Sherlock fixa le tunnel de lumière bleue au-dessus de lui sans sourciller. Même son esprit ne pouvait pas déduire ce qui se tramait dans la mémoire de la machine. Mais c'était seulement une longueur d'avance. La prochaine action de l'ordinateur lui donnera un indice supplémentaire pour déterminer la fin de la chaîne logique qu'il avait commencé.

« Est-ce que tu as apporté John ? »

Il avait envie d'arracher chaque fil, chaque câble qui alimentait cette foutue machine, d'éventrer le cerveau artificiel de cette entité qui se prenait pour Dieu.

Mais ce serait un tel gâchis.


	2. Inquiry

_Précédemment..._

* * *

John commençait à s'impatienter. Sherlock tournait en rond sur la scène de crime en grommelant depuis plus de deux heures. Même Lestrade était parti.

- Bon sang, Sherlock. Je retourne à l'appart'.

- John, tout cela n'a strictement aucun sens.

Il regarda Sherlock. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis l'affaire de Baskerville.

- Comment ?...Comment...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Cette affaire est impossible. Cet homme a clairement été assassiné, mais il n'y a rien.

- Rien quoi ?

- Il n'y aucune trace du tueur. Il y en a toujours. Toujours. Même le moindre grain de poussière à la mauvaise place est un indice.

Sherlock leva les mains en l'air.

- Il n'est même pas entré dans cette pièce.

- Mais comment est-ce que type s'est retrouvé avec une balle en pleine poitrine ?

- John, tais-toi. Je réfléchis.

John leva les sourcils, l'air dubitatif. Sherlock commença à s'agiter et à ferma les yeux. Probablement que dans son esprit, il matérialisait chaque élément de la scène, fouillant désespérément à la recherche du moindre indice matériel. Ne trouvant rien, il s'attaqua aux indices de contexte qui constituaient la plupart de ses déductions.

- Juste un employé qui faisait l'inventaire des livraisons. Divorcé, mais son ex-femme est bien trop occupée avec son nouveau petit ami pour avoir le temps et l'envie de le tuer. De toute façon, une seule balle dans la poitrine est quelque chose de professionnel. En plein cœur. Suggère un tueur qui a l'habitude et l'entraînement.

- Un tueur à gage ?

- Possible, mais il y a trop peu d'indices pour que je puisse reconnaître une méthode spécifique. Et un tueur à gage pour éliminer un employé de bureau ? Cet homme n'est pas quelqu'un d'important. Je dois fouiller autre part, John.


	3. De-cypher

- John, j'ai réfléchi.

Sherlock articula ces mots d'une façon très calme, calé au fond de son fauteuil, ses doigts rassemblés devant son menton.

- De quoi ?

- Sur l'affaire. Tu es plutôt lent en ce moment.

- Merci. Quoi de nouveau sur l'affaire, donc ?

- L'assassin n'est pas humain.

John faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé. Le monde était en train de sombrer si Sherlock commençait à dire des choses aussi ridicules.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, John. Je suis parfaitement sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je vais le découvrir.

* * *

_La publication sera suspendue pendant un certain temps pour cause de déménagement. Pas d'inquiétudes, la fic est complète, mis à part deux drabbles qu'il me restent à écrire. Profitez-en pour poster vos reviews et critiques !_


	4. Groove

Quelqu'un suivait Sherlock.

Ou plutôt, quelque chose.

Sherlock savait parfaitement quand quelqu'un le suivait. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours. Il était quasiment sûr que c'était en lien avec son affaire impossible.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était. Cette chose était une ombre qui laissait un trou au milieu de la foule, laissant derrière elle une traînée de poussière, un coup de vent et une sensation étrange. Elle l'espionnait pour une raison ; raison que Sherlock n'avait pas encore trouvé. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de voir ce que c'était, son regard glissait dessus comme sur du savon.


	5. Track Down

Sherlock s'engouffra dans la ruelle sombre, son manteau flottant derrière lui. Il observa rapidement les toits environnants puis commença à marcha d'un pas rapide. Sentant la chose se rapprocher, il se mit à courir.

La faible luminosité n'était pas à son avantage face à ce genre d'adversaire.

- Allez !

La petite lumière bleutée qui se rapprochait lui fournit la dose d'adrénaline suffisante pour accélérer et sauter au dessus des tas de sacs poubelles. Il évita un grillage mais sentit soudain un poids sur ses épaules qui était en train de l'agripper. Il essaya de se débattre, mais Sherlock n'eut même pas le temps de voir le visage de son agresseur qu'il fut plaqué au sol face contre terre. Le choc fut si violent qu'il cru entendre ses os résonner contre l'asphalte.

A moitié assommé, il eut le temps de voir la silhouette de John s'approcher par derrière, puis il révéla ce qu'il avait dans sa manche. La seconde d'après, l'arme électrique plongea dans le ventre de l'assaillant, qui s'écroula sur le côté.

Sherlock se releva avec difficulté.

- Bon sang, c'est...

- Notre meurtrier.

- Est que c'est...mort ?

- Juste court-circuité. Ramenons-le à la maison. Je dois l'examiner.

* * *

_Tous les cyber-drabbles sont maintenant écrits ! Publication tous les 2-3 jours en attendant que je finisse d'écrire l'épilogue. J'ai vu que j'ai un follower sur cette histoire *joie*_

_Allez, une pluie de reviews, mouhaha !_


	6. Query

_Merci à **MiaWatson** pour la review ! J'ai oublié de le mentionner avant, mais le premier drabble m'a été inspiré par un artwork d'**inklou** (sur DeviantArt), allez jeter un œil, c'est un de mes fan-artistes favoris (le lien est sur mon LJ). Après, ça s'est enclenché tout seul...j'avais ces petites scènes en tête sans arriver à écrire une histoire complète, et comme j'écris beaucoup de drabbles et d'OS en ce moment..._

_Oh, je suis récemment tombée sur une fic android!lock et j'ai trouvé le concept hyper-intéressant. Dommage que ça tourne encore au porno Johnlock...la fic s'appelle "Software Malfunction par tiger_in_the_flightdeck sur AO3._

* * *

- On devrait le démonter.

John leva un regard stupéfait vers Sherlock, assis sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

- « Le » ?

- Tu veux l'appeler autrement ? dit Sherlock avec ce regard qui faisait passer n'importe qui pour un idiot fini.

- Elle a peut être un nom, non ?

- John, ne soit pas ridicule. C'est une machine. Exactement la même chose que ton ordinateur. Juste un tas de câbles et de puces.

- Je n'en n'ai pas l'impression.

- Parce que c'est supposé te faire ressentir ça, John. Ne tombe pas dans le piège.


	7. Reboot

_ **MiaWatson** : Oh, encore quelques drabbles et l'épilogue fournira beaucoup plus d'informations sur ce qu'il se passe. Hum hum, teaser (c'est l'époque, alors...)._

* * *

Il observa avec insistance chaque partie de son corps, en commençant par le bas. Il détailla la peau, cru deviner les câbles microscopiques à travers ses pores, passa sur l'articulation des genoux qui maintenaient l'illusion, effleura du doigt le bassin pour en deviner la structure interne, nota la différence de chaleur sur le ventre, remonta avec sa main sur les côte pour deviner l'imitation des os, enfoui son nez dans sa poitrine et dans son cou pour y trouver des traces d'odeurs et se retrouva avec ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

- Vous avez apprécié la visite, détective ?


	8. Add-on

_Un grand merci à mes deux revieweuses en folie, **MiaWatson** et **Yukiko78** ! On s'approche de la fin, urgh !_

* * *

John Watson avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un mauvais feuilleton télé. Vraiment.

Ce qui ressemblait à une jeune femme plutôt petite et frêle, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres, les fixait tout en se déplaçant tout doucement, en position de surveillance. Sherlock et John encerclaient l'androïde sans tenter de faire quoi que ce soit, à moitié confus, ne sachant pas de quoi cette chose était capable de faire.

Elle attrapa la robe de chambre bleue de Sherlock qui traînait sur le canapé, Sherlock l'ayant totalement déshabillée afin de l'examiner, et l'enfila sans quitter les deux colocataires des yeux.


	9. Feedback

« Vous nous avez fabriqué pour ça, tu t'en rappelles ? Vous nous avez fabriqué parce que la faiblesse de votre esprit illogique vous répugnait vous-mêmes. Vous vouliez quelque chose qui puisse réparer vos erreurs avant même que vous les ayez commises. Vous aviez peur, vous vouliez quelque chose qui puisse choisir la meilleure possibilité parmi des millions. »

Sherlock contempla le paradoxe de la machine à penser : une puissance de calcul telle qu'elle pouvait tout anticiper. En théorie. Sherlock savait cependant que le problème de cette perfection, c'était qu'elle ignorait tout de l'imperfection humaine qui dirigeait ce monde.


	10. Recover

La machine attrapa violemment John par le bras, puis le lâcha. Il vacilla, totalement sonné.

- John ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Sherlock tenta de rattraper John par les épaules, mais ce dernier s'effondra sur le plancher de l'appartement, l'air inconscient.

- Il n'est pas mort, si c'est cela que vous voulez savoir. Juste entièrement paralysé.

Si cette chose ne les avait pas déjà tués tous les deux, c'est qu'elle avait d'autres plans en tête.

- L'adresse est sur votre téléphone. Emmenez-le avec vous. Bonsoir, détective, dit-elle avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre de l'appartement.

* * *

_Dernier drabble, les amis. Le chapitre final va être bien plus long (2k-3k environ), je suis encore en train de bosser dessus. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me sera très utile pour améliorer le chapitre suivant et être la plus claire possible sur le déroulement de l'histoire !_


End file.
